


Strike Me Harder

by NomiNolinasiNNs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Complicated Relationships, Duelling, Enemies, Fights, Free Verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiNolinasiNNs/pseuds/NomiNolinasiNNs
Summary: Go ahead, the Great Master’s apprentice, strike me harder!
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Other(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Strike Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ученик Императора](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752964) by Мастер.. 



**  
Lava streams under my toes,  
In some distinct universe,  
We would have been foes  
But you look at me otherwise**

**_Today.  
  
_**_Loads of ink tint your chest and face,  
The air is dry -for either- inhale or exhale,  
__The eyelids don’t guise  
The golden glow of your eyes._  
  
**Water falls from the eyelashes and splits,  
I see a mass of bent and surrendered,  
Bowing their heads, as we step in to lead -  
****The New Empire has ascended.**

 _Warm blood licks the tips of my shoes,  
My hands are stalwart  
As I grip my swords.  
  
_**Bumpy loony years pass by  
****But time does not count,  
The ominous shadows of our Masters  
Still stare at us  
With their vigilant eyes.  
  
  
**  
Leagues of stars and nimble spacecrafts  
Fall down from the skies  
At a wave of one’s hand,  
And the Master's laugh  
Echoes through the Galaxy  
Merciless and cruel.  
  
  
  
**The air is filled with the Force,  
And it blazes our cores,  
I will jump into the void  
Or embrace the darkness  
With you.**  
_  
My blood is rushing, scarlet and hot  
Like those molested kybers  
That you tame in your hand  
Right now.  
_**  
If you want an onslaught  
I shall spit out loud  
  
****_“Go ahead, the Great Master’s apprentice,  
Strike me harder!”_**

****


End file.
